The present invention is related to a target lens shape measuring apparatus, an eyeglass lens processing system having the same and an eyeglass lens processing method.
U.S. Pat. No. Re.35,898 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication: H05-212661), for example, owned by the assignee of the present application discloses a method of processing an eyeglass lens as follows. That is, firstly, a three-dimensional target lens (shape) of a rim (lens frame) of an eyeglass frame is measured and a circumferential length thereof (hereinafter referred to as “three-dimensional target lens circumferential length) is obtained. Secondly, a bevel path having a circumferential length substantially identical to the obtained three-dimensional target lens circumferential length is obtained. Then, a bevel is formed on a peripheral (circumferential) edge surface of the lens based on the obtained bevel path. By obtaining the bevel path so as to be substantially identical to the three-dimensional target lens circumferential length with the above-described manner, the lens formed with the bevel can be fitly fitted to the rim.
Recently, the lenses are processed concentrically at a lens processing center, and data for processing is transmitted from an eyeglass shop to the lens processing center through-a communication line.
In such as a case, if the data on the three-dimensional target lens circumferential length is transmitted as the data for processing, there is no problem. However, if the data on the three-dimensional target lens circumferential length is not transmitted, the lens may not be able to be processed so as to be fitly fitted to the rim.